My Life Would Suck Without You
by LOLZ-AnimeNinja
Summary: This is a songfic about Kaoru & Butch. They r an on&off couple, & this time, it hits deep. Butch tries 2 get her back, and it ties in2 the song. R&R cuz this is my first songfic!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this except the plot. I thought up this story when I was doing my homework, so I'm sorry if it's cliché.  
This is regular speech "this is talking to each other" ~this is song~ *this is thought* this is flashback  
My Life Would Suck Without You  
Kaoru  
I was looking out my window thinking about the fight me and my bf, Butch had. It wasn't like any of our other fights, because this time we haven't said our "sorry" 's. This one was about me seeing him with Himeko, the rich brat of Magnolia U, the high school we go to. We yelled, and I cried, and we still haven't made up. Normally, at school, we'd see each other and say that we're sorry and get on with life, but today, it just didn't work out that way. I saw a shadowy figure at the door. I squinted and gasped. It was Butch! The last time Butch came to my house, he nearly made Dad explode, so this was crazy. He held a bouquet of flowers, which I instantly determined were Camellias, the flower of love. I took a look closer, and noticed they were fake. Huge turn-off. I frowned. *Fake, really? Was I that horrible?* Again, I took another look. There were green lollipops in the bouquet! I smiled again, and that's when he noticed me.  
_~Guess this means you're sorry_  
_You're standing at my door_  
_Guess this means you take back_  
_All you said before_  
_Like how much you wanted_  
_Anyone but me_  
_Said you'd never come back_  
_But here you are again~_  
He gave me a small smile, and a little wave. His cute spiky hair waving in the wind. He slipped on his dark green hood, and put his hand in his jean pockets. It was beginning to rain, I instantly felt bad about making him stay out in the cold. He stayed out there, and I saw a light go on. I gasped. Dad might've just woken up! After I heard the light yawn, I sighed with relief. It was only Shou, my baby brother. I got up and slipped him three pieces of hush candy. 'What do you mean somebody's at the dorr/ I saw nobody." he replied with a wink. I went back to being all fluffy while watching Butch and his romantic antics.  
_~'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me :)_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life would suck without you…~_  
*Should I go down?* I quickly shook my head and began to strum my guitar, which was conveniently next to me. I sat in the window seat and smiled, remembering when we both took up guitar, and totally rocked it.  
"C'mon my Kara-beara!" Butch begged, no, wheedled. I shook my head blushing about how he used my nick-name. "I don't want to take up an instrument!" I whined. "Please?" 'Leave me alone." "just-' "ok, fine! Just shut your face and get it over with!" I yelled, exhausted. We went off to a music studio, and both took up guitar. I guess I had a knack for it, because we both were crazy awesome on the guitar.  
_~Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_  
_I know that I've got issues_  
_But you're pretty messed up too,_  
_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_  
_'Cause we belong together now yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow yeah_  
_You got a piece of me :)_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life would suck without you…~_  
I decided. I pulled on flannel pants, a thermal, and my trusty pair of Uggs. I combed out my shiny raven hair and plaited it. I had to get outside, to say sorry. I guess I had to be with him. I ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time.  
_~Being with you_  
_Is so dysfunctional_  
_I really shouldn't miss you_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_oh yea_h…~  
I flung open the door and tackled him with a hug. He quickly returned it and handed me the bouquet. "I'm sooo sorry, babe. About everything, all the fighting, the yelling, the crying, all of it. Could you ever forgive me?"  
_~'Cause we belong together now yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow yeah_  
_You got a piece of me:)_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life would suck without you~_  
I nodded and slowly put my head on his chest. *We'll work it out. We just will.* "Yeah, we'll figure it out somehow." Tears began streaming down my face, and Butch hugged me closer. Yeah, we'll work it out somehow. We just will.  
_~'Cause we belong together now yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow yeah_  
_You got a piece of me:)_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you…~_

* * *

Yay! I made my first songfic, and it's really cute! (began dancing, while singing, "I did it, I'm awesome, yeah, yeah, like a boss!") R&R this story, because I want to find out how good my stories are if I take like 10 seconds to think it up, and 10 minutes to type it up. This was created during the nor'easter storm, and we have like half a foot of snow, and it's November!


End file.
